To Become a Knight
by Macko
Summary: Maude was too scared to look into the fire, so Alanna is sent to the convent. But for only a short time, this time both Thom and Alanna are going to become knights! Will things be different with Thom and Alanna both going to be knights?
1. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce, though I would really love to.

* * *

The little red-headed girl looked at her brother. He seemed to be thinking about her proposal. His eyebrows were furrowed as he pulled his lower lip.

"Come on, don't be such a chicken." Alanna of Trebond said to her twin. Thom looked at her and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not a chicken. I'll do it, but I don't know if Maude will help us." He said whining. He didn't want to become a knight, he wanted to study and advance his Gift.

"Well, let's go and see her then." Alanna said as she stormed down the hallway with determination. She _was_ going to become a knight, and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Maude looked at the two children. They were full of such hope. She opened her mouth to tell them of her decision. "I can't let you do this. I canna look into the fire because I don't have that much power. I am sorry. Tomorrow Thom goes to the palace with Coram, and I with Alanna to the convent." Maude turned her back not to see their stunned and hurt faces any longer.

"But Maude, I must become a knight. I can _feel_ it. In my blood." Alanna said grabbing at Maude's arm. She pulled out of her grasp.

"I canna let you do it! Yer father'll have me hide!" Maude said and looked out the window.

"Fine, then teach me to look into the fire then. I can do it." Thom said as he came up to her. "You know I can. I have the power, just direct me."

"No, and that's final." Maude turned and left the room. The twins looked at each other. Alanna was furious, as Thom was sad.

"Don't even say I told you so." Alanna snapped as she left the room. Thom just shook his head and followed her out.

Then next morning was drizzling as the twins mounted their horses. Maude watched as Alanna mounted her horse glaring at her all the while. Thom was surly and snapped at Coram as he mounted. The look on Coram's face told anyone he would rather be staying where he was.

"Let's go." Alanna snapped and the party left. When they came to where they were to split up, one twin to the capitol, the other to the convent the servants left the twins to say good-bye to one another.

"I wish I were going with you." Alanna said looking at Thom. He grimaced and replied.

"Well, I would have switched spots you know." He reached across and hugged his sister with all his might. "Don't give the ladies at the convent too bad a time; they might just kick you out."

Alanna smiled at her brother. "Don't worry. Don't think I will let you have all the fun!"

"Let's go." Maude said to Alanna and nodded a farewell to Coram. Alanna reached over and gave Coram a quick hug.

"I am going to miss you!" She kicked her horse into a gallop to hide her tears from Coram as they rode away. She stopped her horse and watched Thom and Coram ride away, knowing that they would see each other real soon. Alanna already had a plan brewing in her head.

* * *

When they arrived at the convent an elderly woman greeted them at the gates. She was rather plump and had very grey hair, it was almost white. She wore a black dress with a grey shall.

"Welcome, I shall let the Mother know you are here." She led them into the building and to a room full of girls. They were just sitting down to eat their evening meal. When the three of them entered, the woman at the far end of the table rose and made her way to them. Alanna counted about thirty-five girls.

"Welcome, welcome indeed." She held out her hands to Maude and she bowed over them. But when the lady's eyes turned to her they were cold as ice. "And who might this be?" Alanna reached inside her coat and handed over her father's letter.

"Alanna of Trebond, hmm? Well then, we have just sat to eat our evening meal. I will invite you to sit here." She pointed to an empty seat at the end where they were. "And I will invite your servant to eat in the servants' hall."

Alanna sat where directed as the Mother scrutinized her. "Well, we have a lot of work to do with you." She said and returned to her seat. The girls around Alanna started whispering among themselves and who have continued if the Mother hadn't cleared her throat.

"A lady never whispers at the table." She said as she motioned for them to be served. Alanna smiled and just ate her dinner with as much noise as she could. She could hear giggles from the girls around her and continued. The girl next to her smiled and whispered to her.

"My name is Sara of Nond." Alanna looked at her and could see a spark in her eyes.

"Mine is Alanna of Trebond. I am glad to meet you." Sara smiled and continued to eat her food. She seemed to be well past Alanna's age, around fifteen or sixteen at least. That would mean that she would soon be going off to the palace to look for a husband, if one wasn't already arranged for her.

After the meal Sara, by direction of the mother, lead her to her room. She was going to share with Sara since her old roommate just left for the palace. The room was small and held two narrow beds. There was one large closet and a large window when upon opening showed the courtyard where visitors would arrive.

"This is my bed. But only for a couple weeks, I leave for the palace soon." Sara said excitedly. She placed the saddlebag that she had been carrying for Alanna on her bed. Maude had left right after dinner and made her way back to Trebond.

"Thank you Sara. I hope you and I do become friends before you leave." Alanna said as she stepped behind the dressing screen and changed into her nightdress. When she stepped out she went and crawled into bed, leaving Sara to blow out the candle.

"I hope we do to. When I go, I get to choose a girl to go with me and stay there for a couple weeks. Maybe the Mother will let me choose you. You would have to stay on your best behavior." She giggled and changed behind the screen. She blew out the candle and went to her bed.

"Welcome Trebond."

* * *

The next couple weeks went fast for Alanna, but no matter how hard she tried, she kept getting into trouble. She broke at least a hundred rules a day. By the time that Sara was to leave, the Mother had had enough with Alanna.

"I don't care. There is no way I can train you. I recommend to your father to get a governess! You are to ride with Sara of Nond as she will also be leaving today." The Mother screamed and dismissed her. When Alanna made it back to her room Sara was packing her things.

"You are also leaving, I take it." Sara said as Alanna smiled and shrugged.

"I was never meant to be a girl. I mean, I feel as if I should be somewhere else." Alanna took out her saddlebags and started to pack. When she was finished, the two girls said their farewells to everyone and waited in the courtyard for the carriage. Alanna didn't like them, but she had no other choice.

"Why didn't you pick a girl to go with you?" Alanna asked.

"Well, I don't really have any friends here. You are the only one I have actually talked to! I was lonely before you came. But, I wouldn't choose anyone else." Sara said as the carriage made its way to them. Alanna looked at her and she just smiled.

"Well, I guess we are stopping in Trebond before you go to the palace. I will show you my home." Alanna said excitedly.

"I am looking forward to it."

* * *

They arrived in Trebond two days later and right after the midday meal. The carriage came to an abrupt halt and the lackeys opened to door. The first to exit was Alanna. When she was spotted by Maude the old woman just laughed. As soon as Sara was settled into a guest room, Alanna excused herself. She found Maude right outside her father's office.

"Your father is waiting for you, and he isn't too happy." She went away hurriedly as Alanna braced herself.

"_What were you thinking? You got yourself kicked out of the convent!?_" Her father's tantrum went on for awhile, as soon as he stopped, Alanna opened her mouth.

"Father, I have an idea. You know all the payment that it is costly Thom to become a knight? It will cost the same to stay at the palace. I was thinking that maybe I could go with my friend Sara of Nond and stay with her until she finds a husband. She had so-called train me. I know she will be fine with it. Just give me enough money to stay for four years, is that settled?" Alanna sucked in her breathe. She had sputtered out the words as fast as she could.

"What?" Her father said looking from behind a glass of ale.

"Really, it would be a perfect experience." Alanna said looking at her father.

"Very well then." He raised his hand in dismissal. Alanna was shocked at how easy it was. If she had done this the first time, everything would have been fine.

She skipped the whole way back to her room, where she found Maude and Sara. She ran and hugged her old friend and smiled at Sara.

"I will be going to the palace. Though, Sara, can you keep a secret?" Alanna asked worried.

"Yes."

"And you promise not to laugh?"

"Yes." Sara raised her eyebrows.

"I am going to become a knight! But you can't tell anyone. I am going to have to dress as a boy." Alanna looked at her friend. Her face was unreadable, but the answer was worth her weight in gold.

"Alright, this is going to be fun! Can I help you with that?" Sara was just as excited as Alanna. She stood and paced the room. "We can't call you Alanna."

"How about Alan?" Alanna said looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could see Maude in the background with a worried look. "You must look into the fire, Maude. It is the only way."

"Fine, I felt bad about not doing it, but I will now." She looked at Sara and then back at Alanna. "Will you fetch the ingredients?" Alanna nodded and left.

"We are going to have some fun with this." Sara said.

"Yes, we are."

When Alanna arrived with the ingredients Sara excused herself from the room. Alanna looked apologetically at her, but she just shook her head and left. Maude said a few words and grabbed Alanna's hand and put it into the fire. She could feel the pain, and yet it didn't hurt. She looked into the fire and saw a black city with a high sun above it. It went away as Maude drew their hands out of the fire.

"I have made a mess of things. Thom is supposed to be studying in the City of the Gods. What shall we do?" Maude said wringing her hands. Alanna shook her head at her vision. She wasn't supposed to see anything.

"Maude, just leave it up to me. Tomorrow I leave for the palace. First, we must do something about this hair." Alanna unpinned the long hair and looked around for something sharp. She spotted a knife and grabbed for it, but Maude stopped her.

"Wait here, I will get some shears."

* * *

Like it? Please review!!! Another story by yours truly!


	2. The Palace

DISCLAIMER: So, I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce and I only wish I could! So, anything that comes out of my genius (yeah, genius...yeah right!) is mine and only mine...though I guess one of the other voices in my head would rather claim it!

Sorry about taking so long! I went out of town for four days, sorry!

**DrStrangelove007:** Both!!!

**parcheezie**: Okay! But Jon will fall in love, but not Alanna...muahaha!

**Sly vixen:** I won't make it like the others, promise!

**enchantednight84:** Just wait and see!

**devilz child:** Well, she gets married rather soon.

Now, on to the show!

* * *

Alanna ran a hand through her cropped hair with triumph. They were riding steadily to Corus and towards her destiny, at least she was hoping it was. _What if I am caught? What if Coram sends me packing? I guess I could threaten to make him see things and spell his belongings. _She giggled and looked back at the carriage that now followed her. Sara was looking out the window at the scenery. She had asked if Alanna had wanted to accompany her, but she had refused saying that she would have to play the part of a boy as soon as she could. Sara had understood and resigned herself to sit with Maude.

Maude had come along to make sure that they made it safely to where Coram would be waiting. She was to assist in getting the old master-at-arms to agree to the plan. She sat anxiously upon Chubby, who picked up her mood and danced under her rider.

After another few hours of riding, they came upon a hill and Alanna stopped short. The guard who rode next to her saw her expression and grinned. He clapped her on the shoulder and gestured toward the city which was now in view.

"I say, ye have never been to the capitol?" The soldier's words brought her out of her reverie. She looked at the man. He was a guard from Nond, escorting Sara and 'Alan' to the palace. They had never really looked close at her on the journey to Trebond, for that she was very thankful. It would not do for someone to realize what had happened. Sara had done some quick explanations about 'Alan' and they accepted it. They seemed glad to have her there, not just another woman.

"No, I have never. I have stayed at Trebond and-"Alanna held her tongue, she had been about to mention the convent.

"Well, ye not worry. I heard that this week them pages are bein' accepted in all. You aren't late. I'd done and heard that you thought you was goin' to be." He signaled for them to keep moving. Alanna thought about Coram and Thom. If they had been at least two weeks early, what had they done during the time? She slowed Chubby down and rode next to the open window next to Maude.

"Maude. I just heard that this is the first week for the new pages. That means Thom and Coram have been here for two weeks." Maude looked at her deep in thought.

"Coram would have found an Inn to stay at. He wouldn't want them to really see Thom until they have to." Maude snorted and Alanna also had to smile. Her brother was the worst at anything knight related, except maybe the book work of it.

"I agree. I will keep a look out for a respectable Inn when we reach town." With that she kneed Chubby back next to the guard she had spoken too earlier.

* * *

The thief smiled as he saw the boy with red hair complaining to an old man who looked as if he would rather be melting into his surroundings.

"But Coram! What am I to do? I don't like it one bit. Why do I have to practice? I mean, I haven't even gotten to training!" The boy had screamed indignantly in the courtyard behind an Inn. The Inn was right next to another, though there wasn't respectable company inside. The Dancing Dove was the thief's domain. He could hear every word the boy had said for the last two weeks. He had kept his eyes on the boy, something about him drew him in, and yet he didn't want to.

Coram, the old man, growled and tossed the wooden sword at the boy. "Thom, you will do as your told boy! My Lord, it is important that you do practice." The thief smiled at the man's tense words.

"George! There be new ones next door." These words said, George Cooper, the King of Thieves, knew that there was something about the new arrivals that his men wanted him to see. When he saw the carriage he just shrugged, but it was the rider in the front of the group which caused him to raise his eyebrows. The resemblance was all to clear to who he was related to.

* * *

Alanna laughed whole heartedly at Coram, whose eyes seemed to bulge. She quickly mastered herself and slipped from the horse. It was the third Inn they had tried and she was glad they had. Her rump was getting sore from riding in the saddle for such a long time. Though she was adept at riding, it was the long periods she wasn't used to.

"Oh Coram, I have brought Alan to court. His bout of the cold healed quite quickly." Maude and sidled up to Coram and pulled him away from the others. Alanna smiled at Thom as he looked happy and relieved to see her.

"So, Alan?" Thom looked at her quizzically and then his expression was caught by the woman exiting the carriage. He looked at her again, confused.

"May I introduce Lady Sara of Nond? She has been such a good friend to me that father allowed me to ride with her, rather than our own contingent of guards." Alanna's tone was one that told him not to say a word. He had learned quickly her tones and mannerisms so that he would stave off her sharp tongue.

Sara smiled at Thom. She had heard a lot about him from Alanna. "I am glad to meet you Thom. Alan has told me a lot about you." Mischief twinkled in her eyes and it shocked a laugh out of Thom.

"Well, I shall be glad to hear about you then and about your run-ins with my dear brother." Thom led her into the Inn and left Alanna standing alone in the courtyard. Her things had already been taken into the Inn and Chubby taken care of. She looked at the discarded practice swords and smiled. She was picking them up when she saw Coram shaking his head and coming to her from one of the back doors.

"So Alan, are ye up to practice?" Alanna knew that he needed to channel his thoughts into something other the current situation.

"I am indeed Coram." Alanna assumed the 'Guard' position and so did Coram. The bout was long and serious. They had trained hard at Trebond, and Alanna knew that her swordsmanship was better than Thom's and that her presence in training would prove that Coram was indeed a good trainer and master-at-arms.

Alanna was vaguely aware of someone watching them, but paid no heed. She was so concentrated on her moves that she didn't notice Coram had changed his swing until too late. She gasped as the wooden sword came down on her collar bone. She dropped her sword but remained upright. She wouldn't let Coram see any weakness, incase he decided about changing his mind. Alanna had come to the conclusion that Coram was going to give her a chance at this.

"La-"Coram began as he dropped his sword. When he saw there was a person watching from next to the fence in the courtyard he clipped the word short. "Alan, are you alrigh'? You havenna let me get a hit on ye for months!"

"Well, that's what you get when he get distracted by your own sword!" She said jovially as she experimentally moved her right should. She winced and knew that the bone was bruised, possibly even cracked. She wasn't going to let it stop her though. "See, nothing but a small bruising."

"You are lyin'. But I know better than ter say differently. I know that sharp tongue of yours and I don't wanna have another headache, I gots one already from Maude." Coram grimaced and rubbed his neck. He looked at the watcher and the man stood straighter and strode over to them.

"Well, that was an interesting show." The young smiled and looked at Alanna. She looked at him and something drew her to him.

"I am glad you thought seeing me injured entertaining." Alanna said huffily as she made to enter the Inn.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean that your injury was cause of my entertainment. It was the swordplay. I was going to offer assistance on that shoulder of yours." Alanna raised her eyebrows at the man and looked at Coram.

"Sorry, but his Lordship has enough attendants to assist him. And I wonder why a thief like ye would want to talk with him." Coram said. The man just grinned and spread his hands in defense.

"What? Me?" Alanna shook her head and went in. The people of Corus were a strange bunch. She took one last look at the young man as Coram walked passed her into the Inn. He winked at her and left. Confused, she just turned and walked cradling her right arm.

After long arguments with Coram and a lot of wine, he finally agreed to take Alanna to the palace along with Thom. He had sworn every oath he had known when Maude had told him about her seeing into the fire and the threats given by Alanna and Thom if he didn't comply. At last when the old master-at-arm fell to sleep Alanna and Thom could be found in the courtyard talking.

"I can't believe I am actually here, and that Coram agreed." Alanna said quietly looking up at the star spotted sky. She and her twin were happy once again, at being together.

"I know. But I am glad you are here. I think I will be able to bear it now. I am glad that you got thrown out of the convent. But how did you get father to agree to this?" Thom was bewildered as she told him her tale of the convent and at home. When she finished he whistled and smiled.

"I have a plan. I heard that the training master will sometime send progress reports to pages' homes. I am going to instruct him to send ours to Maude. She will also send the money I got from father at the same time yours is sent. It will look as if we were actually twin boys." Alanna had thought this plan through as much as she could. She had spent those hours on Chubby's back planning.

"That's sounds like a good plan. I just hope that this is worth it." Thom said quietly as he rose and stretched. He said good night and left her in the courtyard by herself.

_I hope that it is worth it too. _Alanna thought as she too went to bed.

* * *

The next morning found them entering the gates at the palace and handing their reins to the stable hands. Coram groaned a little, no matter how well the hangover remedy Maude made, he still had a little headache. When thinking about it, he knew that it was from nerves, not the previous nights' drinking.

"I've brought Lord Thom and Lord Alan here to see the training master." The servant he spoke to bowed and led them away. The servant directed another to deal with the saddlebags.

A few moments and a dizzyingly march through hallways they found themselves in the office of one Duke Gareth of Naxen, the training master. He was middle aged man whose presence commands respect.

"Welcome you two. And Coram, I do expect you to join in guard duty." Coram beamed at having been singled out. "Alan, Thom, be aware that your stay will not be one of leisure." He dismissed them and a servant outside led them to their rooms. Alanna had gotten the one with a servants' room. She looked at Thom who just shrugged.

"I couldn't stand having Coram in my room anyway." Alanna snorted as Thom disappeared into his room. They had already gotten their clothes, though Alanna almost fainted. She was glad that she didn't have to strip and reveal her secret.

A bell tolled telling them it was time to get to dinner. Alanna, already changed, stepped into the hallway, waiting for her twin. He had always taken a while to change. He often got distracted. It was then that she felt herself pushed against the wall. Many boys in the hall looked their way and stopped.

"So, a country boy. You don't belong with us noble folk. I bet you aren't even a noble." The boy who had pushed her sneered. She could see her brother on the sidelines and shook her head. She didn't want him to get injured.

"What? To good for the likes of us?"

"Leave him be Ralon." Someone called in the crowed of boys.

Alanna looked at her attacker and smiled. "Well, I was told we were to learn manners here. But I guess people were wrong."

Ralon took her collar and shook her. "From now all, whatever I tell you to do. You will do it answering "Yes Lord Ralon."

"I wood rather lick the bottom of my boots after cleaning the stables. Maybe you've been kissing pigs, or _being_ kissed." (Sorry, had to put that in.) Ralon lifted her up and threw her against the wall. Alanna charged Ralon her head hitting him in the stomach. He bounced off the other wall and fell to the floor.

"What is going on?"

The voice had been loud and clear. Ralon had frozen in place as Alanna slowly stood straight. The crowd of boys had made a walkway to them, letting five boys enter the fighting circle.

"Your Highness, this boy was acting as if he were in charge of the palace," Ralon said rising from the floor laying a hand on his sore belly. "And he insulted me like no gentleman should be spoken to-"

"I wasn't speaking to you Ralon of Malven." The dark-haired "Highness" said as he looked around at the boys gathered. "I told you to never speak to me ever again."

"Highness, but-"

"You should shut up, Ralon." Said one of the larger boys in the entourage that had entered. He had curly brown hair and dark black eyes. "An order is an order."

The boy that seemed to be in charge, still looking around, spotted who he was looking for. "Douglas, tell me what happened."

When the boy finished the crowd had started to laugh. Alanna hung her head in shame. Ralon may have acted badly but she hadn't really been much better.

"Ralon, you have been dismissed. I will talk to you later in my rooms." The dark haired boy kept his eyes on Alanna. When Ralon didn't move but glared at Alanna he added icily, "I said go." Ralon ran out of the hall, and Alanna knew that she had made an enemy already.

"So, Fire-Top, lets have a look at you." Alanna blushed but looked up. She looked to bright blue eyes and someone stood behind her. The eyes switched over and widened. Alanna turned as saw her brother standing behind her.

"Two of you?" When neither of them answered one of the other boys spoke to her.

"This is Prince Jonathan." The twins both bowed to the boy and Alanna looked down once again.

"Your Highness, I am sorry about the, the, um, fight." Alanna stammered as she kept her eyes down.

"Don't worry about it, Ralon does this all the time. What are your names?"

"I am Thom of Trebond, and this is my twin brother, Alan." Thom answered knowing that Alanna wasn't going to be able to answer for herself.

"I don't recognize seeing your family at court." The prince commented.

"No, your highness."

"And why not?"

Alanna looked at Thom and he looked perplexed. She spoke up, "Our father doesn't like it."

"Oh, and what about you?"

"I have no idea, your Highness." Alanna stood up straighter and looked around at the four boys with the prince.

"Who is going to sponsor these two boys?" The prince asked hands behind his back. A number of hands rose up and he looked at the volunteers. "Gary, you had better sponsor Thom, Raoul, you have Alan." With that settled he looked at the twins once more. "Your sponsors are to make sure that you don't get lost and to answer any questions you may have." The twins bowed to their new counterparts.

A bell tolled in the distance. "We must be going. Don't get separated from your sponsor." The prince warned as everyone set off. Alanna looked at his retreating back and shook her head.

Raoul laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late. By the way, my name is Raoul of Goldenlake."

* * *

Like the twist? Hope you do! Please review quickly!


	3. George and Ralon

DISLAIMER: I don't own Tamora Pierce, but I do own TP....see? (Shows toilet paper roll) I also own all the original characters!

**alianne of conte:** Well, we will have to see! Yes, Roger is in this one!

**Aly Spy:** I agree wholeheartedly.

**MistyFox14:** Thankie very much!

**warrior of tortall:** Yeah, I made it so Thom would be happy. Maybe a little too soon for

her to fall in love.

**NN:** Okay, I will.

**DestinyHunter:** Yeah! Maybe Thom wont be as lonely.

* * *

Alanna cringed at the amount of homework she had. Raoul laughed and told her to 'have fun.' He wasn't quick enough, though, to avoid the blow directed at his shoulder.

"Ow!" Raoul whined dramatically as he left the library. Thom just shook his head and continued with his homework. Gary had arrived with him, but left early so that he could get some sleep.

"So far my plan has worked." Alanna said quietly as she finished her math problem. Thom looked up and scanned the library; no one seemed to be there.

"I agree. I am glad you came. I would have hated life." Thom said as he closed his history book. Sir Myles, Thom and Alanna's favorite teacher, had assigned a small summary of some forgotten battle.

"I am glad I came too. At least I will be able to help you along with the sword. Today's practice was dreadful!" Alanna said. Thom cringed at the memory. He had ended up hitting himself on the head with the wooden practice sword.

"Hey, don't make me mention your answer in etiquette." Alanna groaned at her answer to the question how a duke should be greeted. "I think it was something like, _'I don't know, why don't you do it?'_" Thom chuckled.

"I am so glad you found that funny." Alanna rose from the table and grimaced. Her legs tingled and her back was stiff. "How long have we been here?"

"At least five bells after evening meal." Thom said rubbing his numb buttocks. He picked up his books and they walked back to their rooms.

"My Lord gave me the morning off tomorrow. I am going to the market, is there anything I can get for you?" Alanna asked as she opened her door.

"Yeah, I would like some parchment to write down my ideas for new spells." Thom said as he too opened his own door. "Whom are you going with?"

"Francis of Nond, Sara said it would be nice if I got to know him. I guess she told him about me, but as a boy instead. She confused me when she said that, but oh well." Thom chuckled as he disappeared into his room.

Early the next morning saw Alanna and Francis walking into the market place. Alanna looked wide-eyed at the booths and stalls as Francis rolled his eyes and dragged her from store to store. It was nearly midday when Alanna was looking at Raven Armory swords.

"They are the most expensive swords ever created." Francis said as he whistled at the price of a small dagger.

"That they be." Alanna spun around to look at the same boy who had talked to her the first day she had arrived. Getting a better look at him, she decided she liked him. He had dark hair and twinkling green eyes. He had a small gold earbob in his ear.

"Well, hello Page Alan. It is good to see you again." The boy said, thrusting his hands into his pockets. He grinned at Francis who had raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hello." Alanna said smiling. She looked at Francis and just shook her head.

"Would you two like to have midday meal with me?" He asked.

"We would love to!" Alanna followed as he turned to leave. Francis followed confused. They went two blocks and entered an Inn called the Dancing Dove.

"Hello Majesty." A man said from behind a counter. Alanna raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Hello Marek. Three for a meal." They were led to a long round table near the fireplace. Alanna studied their friend more closely, but before she could get anymore thoughts in Fancis spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is George Copper, you are Francis of Nond, and this is Alan of Trebond." Alanna looked at this George again. She was about to respond but Francis beat her to it.

"Why is it that you know about us?" Francis was leaning back in his chair, clearly at ease, but his eyes spoke differently.

"Well, I wouldn't even have thought about you if you weren't with the boy here. I have met him before and thought I would make amends of my comments at the time." Alanna raised her eyebrows. George just smiled and began eating his food. Half way through the meal Alanna spoke.

"You are a thief." George grinned and held up his hands in admission.

"I am a thief. But never fear, you and your friend will always be safe from my people. You still have your purses, or at least should."

When Francis was done checking he nodded and looked at George. "You're not just a thief, but the leader, aren't you." It wasn't a question. George chuckled.

"Yes, I am. And what is it exactly that you are going to do about it?" George said drinking from his cup.

"Nothing, I am going to come down here again, for I like you. Friends?" Francis held out his hand and George took it. He then looked at Alanna.

"And what about you?"

"I think it's time we returned to the palace." Alanna said standing up. "Don't worry about me, I wont say a thing to the Lord Provost."

"It is few who can sit and listen without saying a word." George said leading them to the door.

"Alan never really talks, he keeps quiet. Thom, on the other hand." Francis rolled his eyes. He had gotten a speech from him when he had mentioned a spell in a book.

George watched as the two boys made their way back through the street. His mind was on a certain redhead.

* * *

"Alanna where are we going?" Thom asked as he followed his twin through the dark halls. They were wearing their darkest clothing they had. Alanna was sneaking them through the halls and Thom couldn't see where they were going.

"You will see. Now shut up before we get caught." Alanna hissed as they finally came to a room. The door was unlocked and she disappeared inside. Thom shook his head and followed. It was dark and Thom closed the door. He heard a small sound and then a light flared. Alanna had lit a candle shedding light in the room.

"Where-"But Thom cut himself off as he looked around. They were in the library. Alanna led him to the back and to another door. She took out a few metal strips and started to pick the lock. Thom looked dubiously at his twin.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Shh. I need you to help with the wards." Alanna said. Thom muttered a few words he had learned on his free time in the library. The door swung open to reveal another room. There were rows and rows of books.

"Alanna, why are we here?" Thom persisted. Alanna just smiled and took down a book from the shelf. She handed it to Thom. When he looked at the title he gasped.

"See, I knew you would like to be here. They didn't think anyone would want to come here since Mages have long since been ignored." They were in the old mage library and Thom was looking at the title of a book which taught wards and shields.

"Alanna, I will never doubt you ever again. This is the best present ever!" Thom hugged his sister as she squirmed in his grasp.

"If you are going to act like his, then maybe I should have just not brought you here." She looked around the room. "Since no one ever comes here I think it would be alright for you to take some books from here. When you want to return, I will teach you how to pick locks."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Thom asked as he leafed through the book.

"That is a secret saved for a free afternoon."

Thom spent the next few weeks sneaking into the library as Alanna did some of his history homework. She knew that Thom had wanted to become a Mage, but this was going to be the next best thing. She also showed him a gate in which he could leave the palace to practice his spells. Silently Alanna thanked the King of Thieves and her short visits to the palace.

Since the time that Alanna and Thom arrived at the palace, they had been watched by a certain boy. Ralon of Malven never forgets when he made a fool of. It was the week after her visit to the library with Thom that he struck his first blow. Alanna was taking care of her horse when Ralon entered the stables.

"Take care of my things." Ralon said as he threw his gear at her to clean and left. She looked at the saddle and decided she wasn't going to do anything about it. She continued to brush her horse when another voice spoke.

"Are ye goin' ter take care of it?" Stefan the holster, George's man she learned earlier, asked her. She looked at him.

"No, why should I?"

"Well, I have ter turn 'im in then. He won't like it." Stefan said scratching the back of his head. He head straw in his hair.

"Well, that's his problem, now isn't it?" Alanna finished and left the stables. The blow out of her decision was heard about all over the palace. Ralon got extra chores in the stables for a month for not taking care of his gear. Alanna and Thom joined the older pages in the prince's room as they discussed the event.

"It looks as if he tried to make a little guy take care of it." Gary said as he looked at the prince. Alanna looked at her shoes, Thom had grown a whole head taller than Alanna so now that their friends could tell them apart.

"I'd like to see him mess with our Alan." Raoul said as he slung his arm around his charge. Alanna kept her head down and the prince didn't miss the flush in her cheeks. When everyone got up to leave, only Alanna and Thom were allowed to go. The prince held back his friends.

"I think that Ralon is picking on Alan." He said simply. Francis nodded his head as Raoul looked angry. "We can't do anything now though."

The prince got his proof soon. Alanna was in the library when Ralon struck. He had been watching her through out the day to see when her friends wouldn't be around.

"You snitched you little brat!" Ralon beat Alanna to a pulp. She could barely walk when she was summoned to Duke Gareth's office. When he saw her he cringed inwardly.

"Who did you fight with?"

"Sir? I fell down." Alanna said. She had gotten used to this excuse; she had been in the office for other small fights.

"Well, I guess I will not get anything out of you. You get three bells' time on Sunday in the armory. Next time, hit low." Alanna bowed as she was dismissed. Nothing happened between the two until after midwinter. Alanna had been learning little things from Coram and was just getting used to it when she was called upon to serve Sir Myles at the last midwinter meal. She was serving him his meal when Ralon pinched her and she dropped the plate biting off the squeal of pain that was about to erupt.

"Page Alan, would you mind helping me to my room?" Alan looked at Sir Myles questioningly. It was the end of the meal, and he only requested her assistance when he drinks too much. But tonight was different; he hadn't been drinking as much.

When they arrived at his rooms he asked Alanna to enter with him. "Page Ralon is giving you trouble, isn't he?"

"I don't know what you mean sir." Alanna said standing by the door.

"I know it is an honor not to tell, but come on Alan! You are too small. You are going to lose every time." Sir Myles said exasperated. He slumped down into one of his chairs and looked at Alanna.

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about." Alanna hated to lie to Sir Myles, but she had to.

"Alan, you can call me Myles. You may go to your dinner. I just hope one day that you can beat him." When Alanna reached the door she turned around.

"I will one day, Myles." Alanna ducked out of the room and went to dinner. The words from Myles gave her an idea. She was going to need to see George soon, but she didn't know when she was going to have the time.

Ralon made the decision for her. Alanna was walking around the palace grounds when she was hit from behind. She fell and looked up to see Ralon. She stood and quickly kneed him between the legs. He fell in pain. Alanna looked around and no one was in sight. They were on the outskirts of the grounds near the royal forest.

"Come on Ralon. Give my your best shot!" Ralon stood and went at Alanna.

* * *

Please review!! I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I had a little of writers block. I hope you like this chapter. I am staying in with the main events until the sweating sickness, so, please forgive me!


	4. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

This is just a heads up.

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family is in the middle of a big-time move and for the last two months we have been sorting, tossing, cleaning, and selling . At the end of March, I am happy to announce that I will finally break this very long hiatus and will be updating ALL of my stories, yes ALL of my stories. Thank you to my steadfast readers.

Erin


End file.
